


Among the Lights

by justicejv2



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, I cried while writing this, I didn’t have anyone edit this forgive me, I love them too much, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Picnics, i love these two so much, this is literally so self indulgent and I haven’t seen a proposal fic for these two yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicejv2/pseuds/justicejv2
Summary: Crowley drags Aziraphale out to the countryside for a moonlit picnic and a surprise.





	Among the Lights

“Angel!”

 

Crowley burst into the old bookshop, startling the few customers that lingered around the shelves. 

 

The angel in question appeared from the back room, carrying a stack of books that were to be sorted and placed appropriately. “Oh! Crowley, what a pleasant surprise.”

 

With a dramatic wave of his hand, the demon miracled away the books Aziraphale was carrying, leaving the angel in a confused and slightly distressed state. 

 

“Close up early,” Crowley announced more than demanded, “we’re going on a date.”

 

Aziraphale shook his head, glancing around for any signs of the books that he was holding mere moments ago. “Well, this is rather sudden.” The angel took a few steps towards the demon, meeting him by the door. “Under normal circumstances, I would tell you to wait, but you’re lucky it’s nearly closing time anyways.”

 

Crowley smirked, leaning forward to meet Aziraphale’s eyes over his sunglasses. “Good. You’ll be glad you agreed, darling.”

 

The angel simply nodded, “I hope so, kicking out these customers just doesn’t sit right with me.” Aziraphale went to turn to the nearest patron to escort them to the exit when he heard Crowley snap his fingers. The angel whipped his head around with a glare. “What did you do just now?”

 

“Don’t worry angel, just did the work for you.”

 

Aziraphale turned his body back to face the demon again. “And what does  _ that _ entail, may I ask?”

 

Crowley held a cruel smile on his face, which broke after a few seconds of the weight of his angel’s cold stare. “Ugh, fine. They’re just outside, walking away like nothing happened. Now, can we get going?” He gestured over his shoulder at the door, seemingly a bit impatient.

 

Aziraphale learned to the side to confirm that the customers were safely walking away as Crowley promised, only nodding in agreement when he was done. He stepped back as Crowley turned to hold open the door for him, giving a slight bow as he said “After you.”

 

The angel stepped through the doorway into the cool night air. He took a look up towards the sky, taking in the moon and the few stars that stood out despite the city lights. He hardly noticed Crowley stepping past him to open the doors his Bentley for him, as well. 

 

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale asked his eyebrows knotting in a mix of concern and amusement.

 

“Never better,”. Crowley stated bluntly, “why? Is something wrong?”

 

The angel watched as he got into the driver's seat of the car. “Nothing at all, you just seem a bit more… courteous than usual, I suppose.”

 

The demon shook his head. “Just your imagination, angel.” With a quick glance to his partner, he turned the ignition and set off into the street lamp lit streets of Soho. 

 

Aziraphale quickly recognized the route he was taking, which he usually used when taking them out of the city and into the countryside. It was a bit of a drive to put up with Crowley’s reckless driving for that long, but instead of protesting, the angel adjusted himself in his seat and gripped onto the door handle.

 

  * \-     -



 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the drive, just the usual light banter and Aziraphale stressing over the numbers of traffic laws Crowley was breaking. 

 

The angel wasn’t exactly sure what to expect on this date, initially believing it would be a regular dinner. But as they drive further into the countryside, away from the city, Aziraphale was at a loss for what his friend had planned. 

 

When the Bentley finally slowed to a stop, Aziraphale took in what scenery he could from the car’s windows. He didn’t recognize the landscape at all; a vast meadow that stretched just past the horizon, the tops of trees just barely visible through the windshield. As the angel was studying the environment he found himself in, Crowley stepped out of the car, pulling a basket out of the back along with him. He walked around the car, knocking on the passenger window to draw Aziraphale out of his daze. “You comin, angel?”

 

The angel blinked a few times, then quickly nodding and opening the door to let himself out. “Is that a basket, I see?” He asked, rather intrigued on its contents.

 

“No, it’s the Antichrist- yes, it’s a basket! Need something to carry all this stuff in. Now come on, follow me.”

 

Aziraphale did as he was told, carefully stepping into the grass to follow his demon. They walked for a good two minutes or so until Crowley suddenly stopped in place, leaning down to drop the basket. Aziraphale watched carefully as he opened the top, taking out a dark blanket and spreading it out over the grass. “Well, there you go. Have a seat.”

 

The angel neatly sat down on the blanket while Crowley more or less plopped down. “Alright,” the demon started, while pulling out a lamp from the basket, “I spent all today cooking this, so you better enjoy it.”

 

Aziraphale lit up at the word “cooking”. “Food…? Crowley, is this a moonlit picnic? I never knew you could come up with something so romantic!”

 

Crowley grumbled and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, now come on and enjoy it.” Reaching back into the basket, he carefully removed a wine bottle and miracled two glasses to pour the drink into. Aziraphale helped himself to the basket, setting multiple containers of food onto the blanket. Crowley handed him on of the glasses, waiting for a quick “cheers” before sitting back and allowing Aziraphale to enjoy himself. The demon simply watched as the one he loved feasted on the food he carefully crafted, glad that he put the effort into making it himself rather than miracling it all into existence. Crowley began to space out, thinking over his decision, but before he knew it Aziraphale had finished. 

 

“That was absolutely delicious, my dear. I nearly forgot how well you could cook!” He looked around, studying the dark field that surrounded them. “Though, I’m sure you could have reminded me at home. Is there a reason you brought me out here?”

 

“Reason, does there have to be a reason?” Crowley glared at Aziraphale, until cracking under the angel’s soft gaze. “Fine, yes. I have a bit of a… surprise for you, angel.” Crowley reached towards the lamp, flicking the switch and plunging them into the night. After a few moments of silence, soft lights floated up from the grass all around them. Aziraphale’s eyes widened, taking in the sight that surrounded the pair. 

 

“Fireflies?... My dear this is breathtaking.”

 

“Alright, lets get on with this then,” Crowley muttered under his breath.

 

“Get on with what?” Aziraphale asked softly, turning to watch Crowley take off his glasses and lay them on the blanket. 

 

The demon rolled over, positioning himself on one knee in front of his angel and summoning a gold band from his pocket. He held it out in between them, locking eyes. 

 

“Aziraphale, my angel. We’ve known each other for six milenia, been in love for four, and it had to take the near end of the world for us to get together. We’ve been through Hell and Heaven and back for each other, and I truly believe it is finally time for us to seal our fates together. 

 

My one and only Aziraphale, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

They held each other’s gaze for what felt like another milenia before Aziraphale broke the silence between them with a smile. “Oh, my Crowley…” He nodded in response, tears welling in his eyes. 

 

Crowley smiled, then grinned. His eyes widened, as if he was expecting to be shot down. He gestured for Aziraphale’s hand, slipping on the ring as he smiled uncontrollably. After adjusting it until it fit his angel just right, he leaned back for a second before launching himself into Aziraphale for an embrace. He nuzzled his face into his angel’s neck, breathing in his scent and cherishing it as they both laughed in the light of the fireflies.


End file.
